Ride The Bus
by begodeluxe
Summary: Dari tiga belas orang penumpang, mengapa harus dia? / RiRen, AU.


Karena program keluarga berencana yang terus dikampanyekan oleh pemerintah dunia, kebanyakan anak punya seorang kakak atau seorang adik. Mungkin kalian adalah salah satu dari anak-dua-bersaudara itu, mungkin juga tidak. Mungkin juga kalian _belum_ termasuk dalam daftar anak dengan seorang adik atau seorang kakak itu, dan _akan_ menjadi bagian darinya beberapa waktu ke depan. Seperti Levi, misalnya, yang seorang anak tunggal—atau tepatnya, sebatang kara—sampai Tuhan memberinya sebuah keluarga beberapa bulan lalu. Kini, dia telah menjadi seorang kakak laki-laki. Yah—

"SIAL! Mikasa, berhenti melempar sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kau lempar, Brengsek!"

—kalau begini, entah adik dan keluarga barunya merupakan sebuah anugerah atau awal dari musibah.

"Kukira kamu akan pergi, Pendek," responnya. Adik perempuannya itu mengedikkan bahu dan berkacak pinggang. _Anggun _sekali. Mengingat kalau adik perempuannya setomboi itu membuat Levi terserang migrain.

"Ya! Apa matamu buta? Apa kau tidak bisa melihat kalau aku sedang memakai sepatu?" gerutu pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut. Dalam kejengkelannya, matanya menatap heran ke arah sebuah dompet yang dilempar oleh Mikasa. "Lagipula, apa maksudmu? Itu bukan dompetku."

Mikasa mengangguk, "Itu dompetku."

Levi memandang adiknya dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Gadis itu, tiga tahun lebih muda, namun sepuluh centimeter lebih tinggi darinya. Bela dirinya bagus, refleksnya bagus, nilai akademiknya bagus, fisiknya bagus, namun sikapnya... sungguh menjengkelkan. Sepuluh detik dia habiskan untuk menatap iris hitam adiknya, namun korelasi antara dompet Mikasa dan kepergiannya tak kunjung ia temukan. Entah kecerdasannya turun atau Mikasa memang semakin absurd dari hari ke hari.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku yang bodoh atau kau yang gila, tapi apa hubungan antara—"

"Mampirlah ke minimarket untuk sebatang coklat putih," kata Mikasa.

Levi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau minta tolong padaku?" Mikasa mengangguk, Levi mendengus, "Kau harus bilang 'tolong', Mikasa. Apa orangtuamu tak mengajarimu soal itu?"

"Orangtua _kita_, kan?" Mikasa mengoreksi. Levi yang mendengarnya memutar bola mata dan berhenti menyimpulkan tali sepatunya sejenak.

"Tidak, orangtuamu. Mereka orangtuamu, orangtua kandungmu. Ayah dan ibuku sudah mati. Ditembak aparat ketika kedapatan mencuri persediaan makanan untuk _camp_ pelatihan para calon tentara. Saat itu, aku masih kecil. Jadi mereka berpikir kalau aku butuh makanan yang bergizi, dan... yah. Hidup itu susah, kau tahu."

Mikasa berjongkok di sebelah kakaknya yang kembali membentuk simpul dengan tali sepatunya. Senyumnya dikulum. "Baik. Tolong, ya?"

Levi mendengus dan mengencangkan ikatan sepatunya. Dia menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala sang adik dan mengembalikan dompet gadis itu. "Pakai uangku saja. Ambil itu."

Mikasa menerimanya kembali. "Tapi aku ingin coklat yang enak."

"Oh, sebut saja merek yang kau inginkan, Bocah," Levi menghela nafas jengah. Alasan macam apa itu? Pola pikir Mikasa merupakan sebuah misteri, namun misteri yang sebenarnya terdapat pada pendapat gadis itu tentang orang lain. Mikasa tidak suka bergosip dan dia jarang angkat bicara. Hal ini membuat pandangannya terhadap orang lain menjadi misteri.

"Harganya mahal," lanjutnya.

Kurang ajar. Apa dia mengira kalau Levi tidak bekerja? HikiNEET macam seseorang dari fandom sebelah? Maaf saja, ya. Mantan Kopral di kehidupan yang lalu tidak akan jadi pengangguran. Sial. Ingin rasanya Levi meninju Mikasa agar mental sampai ke Uranus. Kalau kau bertanya mengapa bukan bintang, maka alasannya gampang: di bintang sudah ada orang. Sedongkol-dongkolnya Levi, dia tetap tidak rela kalau Mikasa ikut main sinetron. "Kau kira aku tak punya uang, huh?"

Mikasa terdiam sebentar dan menjawab, "_TrésBien_. Yang coklat putih dengan almond. Kalau bisa, es krim _Delivious_ juga. Yang rasa original atau _vanilla and strawberry jam_."

Levi mengangguk-angguk walau dalam hatinya geleng-geleng. Ckckck. Bagaimana Mikasa bisa tetap langsing—bahkan perutnya kotak-kotak—sedangkan dia makan makanan yang manis malam-malam begini? Levi menghela nafas dan menepuk kembali puncak kepala adiknya. "Aku pergi."

Levi—sekarang punya marga 'Ackerman' di belakang nama kecilnya—memutar kenop dan membuka pintu. Dia melangkah santai di jalan beraspal yang agak lengang. Mungkin karena orang-orang yang sedang kencan memilih untuk berada di pojok remang-remang, atau mungkin jalanan perumahan pada pukul delapan malam memang sudah sepi. Entah penghuninya pergi kemana. Nonton sinetron atau pergi ke konser _boyband_, mungkin?

Dia terus melangkah dalam diam walau otaknya sedang bekerja. Sebenarnya, selain ke minimarket untuk membeli es krim dan coklat untuk Mikasa, dia mau kemana? Dia hanya merasa perlu jalan-jalan dan keluar dari rumah itu, tapi dia tak tahu mau pergi kemana. Bodoh. Levi menghela nafas ketika dia sampai di sebuah pertigaan. Salah satu akibat dari tak punya tujuan yang jelas adalah sekenal-kenalnya kamu dengan sebuah lingkungan, pasti akan bingung juga memilih jalan yang mana. Jadi, enaknya belok kanan, atau kiri?

Levi memilih untuk menyenandungkan lagu 'cap-cip-cup' dan berbelok ke kanan.

Jalanan yang dilaluinya agak sepi. Beberapa rumah bahkan sudah terlihat gelap dan senyap. Anjing penjaga dan satpam berpatroli. Gila saja. Rumah punya satpam pribadi, woy! Orang kaya itu memang sesuatu sekali, ya. Membuang-buang uang untuk hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu. Buktinya, panti asuhan Levi dulu tidak punya satpam dan tetap aman-aman saja, tuh.

Levi menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendapati dia sudah berada di ujung jalan. Di depannya terbentang jalan raya yang masih ramai dan kanan-kirinya adalah pertokoan. Kali ini Levi memilih kemana dia harus berjalan dengan cara menghitung kancing.

Hugo Boss-nya bilang kalau dia harus belok kiri.

Dia berjalan di trotoar dengan santai. Toko-toko yang dilaluinya masih terang benderang. Ada toko kain, toko roti, toko obat herbal, sampai toko barang antik yang biasanya hanya ada di wilayah-wilayah tertentu pun bisa ditemui di sini. Hebat memang perumahan yang dihuni oleh keluarga Ackerman. Sudah berada di pusat kota, dikelilingi kompleks pertokoan yang serba ada, pula.

Kira-kira sepuluh meter dia berjalan di kompleks pertokoan itu, Levi menemukan sebuah halte. Kini dia meminta bantuan jari untuk menentukan apakah dia harus naik bus atau tetap berjalan.

Kelingking tangan kanannya bilang dia harus naik bus.

Akhirnya dia duduk di kursi halte sambil mengamati peta jalur bus—mencari jalur tanpa transit yang pendek namun tidak pendek-pendek amat. Yah, kira-kira dua puluh menit, lah. Akhirnya, pilihannya jatuh pada jalur M4 yang memenuhi semua kriteria jalur bus yang ingin dia tumpangi.

Mungkin dia sedang beruntung karena tak lama setelah membeli koran dari seorang loper di dekat sana, bus putih berjalur M4 datang. Levi menggulung korannya lagi dan masuk ke dalam bus. Dimasukkannya koin receh ke kotak pembayaran yang telah disediakan dan mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh penjuru bus.

Kondisi bus cukup bagus. Tempat duduknya ada dua belas baris dengan dua kolom. Tiap kolom terdiri dari dua kursi yang kelihatannya empuk. Artinya, penumpang bus yang bisa duduk maksimal (kalau tidak ingin pangku-memangku) ada empat puluh delapan orang. Levi sedang beruntung karena bus hanya terisi seperempatnya—dua belas orang. Dua orang di barisan paling depan, satu di baris nomor dua, tiga di baris nomor tiga, satu di baris nomor lima, dua di baris nomor enam, dua di baris ke delapan, dan satu orang di baris paling belakang. Orang yang duduk di paling belakang itu seorang pria berambut ungu. Dia duduk di kolom sebelah kiri, dekat kaca. Sepertinya sedang tidur sambil memeluk tiga kotak _maiubou_.

Levi memilih untuk duduk di baris paling belakang, kolom kanan, dekat jendela. Dia menghenyakkan pantat di kursi, membuka gulungan koran, dan mulai membaca. Berita utama hari ini adalah kasus bunuh diri seorang perwira polisi berinisial E.S. Menarik.

Ketika dia sedang asik membaca, seseorang yang sepertinya baru saja naik menepuk pundaknya. Dia melirik lewat ekor mata dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut secoklat karamel dan beriris sehijau lumut tersenyum padanya.

"Boleh duduk di sini, Tuan?"

Levi mengangguk, "Ini fasilitas umum."

Orang tersebut pun menggumamkan terima kasih dan duduk di sampingnya. Levi yang merasa bahwa dia dan orang itu sudah tak ada hubungan pun mencoba memfokuskan atensi pada korannya lagi, namun orang di sampingnya kembali menyentuh pundaknya. Levi menoleh jengkel.

"Ada apa?"

"Kalau Anda tak keberatan, mari mengobrol."

"Aku tak suka mengobrol."

"Maaf, tapi saya suka," kata orang itu sambil mengembangkan senyum. Levi memaki dalam hati. Alasan egois macam apa, coba? Kalau mau mengobrol, ya sana mengobrol saja sendiri. Dia kira Levi apa? Tukang gosip?

"Apa-apaan itu?" sergah Levi jengkel.

Dia tersenyum, "Saya baru sembuh dari sebuah penyakit saraf dimana saya kesulitan untuk bicara. Jadi sebisa mungkin saya harus berbicara terus—semacam program rehabilitasi agar kemampuan berbicara saya terus membaik."

"Kalau memang begitu adanya, bicaralah pada dirimu sendiri!" Levi mendengus dan kembali meneruskan kegiatan membaca korannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Tapi, saya tidak gila," protes orang itu.

Levi memutar bola matanya, "Ya. Dan aku tidak suka mengobrol."

"Ini dan itu, adalah hal yang berbeda, Tuan," katanya sambil merebut koran yang ada di tangan Levi dan melipatnya dengan rapi. Pemuda itu menyembunyikan koran Levi di belakang tubuhnya. "Kalau Anda tak keberatan, tolong tatap mata lawan bicara Anda."

Levi melotot, "Kembalikan koranku sekarang, Bocah!"

"Tidak akan. Kalau saya kembalikan, Anda akan mulai membaca lagi!" katanya keras kepala.

"Tentu saja! Aku memang berencana membaca sebelum kau datang!" sahut Levi murka.

"Tapi—" nada suaranya meninggi. Orang di baris ke delapan sampai menoleh ke belakang dengan ekspresi terganggu. Levi membekap mulut pemuda di sampingnya dengan tangan. Inginnya sih, membekapnya dengan sapu tangan yang sudah diberi kloroform. Sayang dia belum ingin dianggap sebagai penculik. Masih mending kalau dianggap penculik dari seorang gadis kecil nan imut-imut. Kalau dianggap menculik pemuda ini? Dih. Maaf saja, dia tidak homo. Kalau pun homo, dia punya selera yang bagus.

"Oke, terserah. Kau ambil koran itu. _Case closed_."

"Jadi, apa Anda akan menemani saya bicara?" tanya pemuda itu. Sebuah pertanyaan yang tak perlu jawaban, sebenarnya. Tapi tetap dipertanyakan juga.

Levi menjawab pertanyaan retorik pemuda itu dengan pertanyaan, "Apakah jika kusuruh berhenti mengoceh, kau akan berhenti?"

"Tidak bisa, Tuan. Anda pikir, sudah berapa lama saya mendambakan kemampuan berbicara normal seperti ini? Saya tidak akan tutup mulut, Tuan. Tidak ingin, tepatnya."

"Maka itulah jawabanku, Bocah," Levi menghela nafas, "Dan asal kau tahu, kau terdengar seperti orang yang mengagumi suaramu sendiri."

"Oh, saya pikir, suara saya bagus," jawabnya narsis.

"Karena KAU tidak pernah mendengarnya dengan lancar selama ini," kata Levi sinis.

"Oh, Anda tahu?"

"Kau pikir aku dungu, ya?" Levi melirik tajam kemudian melempar atensinya keluar jendela. Sepertinya hujan mulai turun pelan-pelan.

"Tidak, tidak. Anda terlihat terpelajar," puji pemuda berambut karamel itu manis.

"Tidak juga," elaknya miris.

"Anda menolak dipanggil dungu tetap merendah ketika disebut terpelajar, eh?"

"Aku tidak dungu, tapi aku juga tidak terpelajar," jawabnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Aku hanya bersekolah hingga tamat SMP. Menyedihkan, huh?"

"Saya pikir, ada program dari pemerintah yang—"

"Yang bisa kau harapkan untuk berhasil seratus persen? Tentu tidak. Ada banyak hal, Bocah, yang pemerintah tidak perhitungkan," jelasnya tragis. Si Pemuda yang mendengarnya terdiam sejenak. Mungkin dia memainkan ujung jaket hitamnya, atau memainkan ujung jemari tangannya. Tanpa melihatpun, Levi tahu.

"...Maaf."

"Simpan permintaan maafmu itu untuk orang lain. Aku tak butuh maafmu," sahutnya.

Pemuda itu bertanya takut-takut, "Apakah Anda marah?"

"Marah karena hal sepele begitu adalah hal konyol. Toh, itu memang kenyataan, kan? Aku bersekolah hanya sampai SMP, kemudian di usiaku yang menginjak dua puluh tahun ini, aku dipungut oleh seorang keluarga kaya yang memiliki seorang anak perempuan. Dia jadi adikku sekarang. Namanya Mikasa."

"Ah."

"Kau mengenalnya?" Levi melirik lewat ekor mata.

"Ya. Oh, eh, maksudku, tidak. Errr, sebenarnya, ya—tapi bukan itu! Saya hanya tidak menyangka kalau Anda cukup banyak bicara," kata pemuda itu tulus. Namun, entah apa maksud dan konotasi perkataannya.

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiranku," jawab Levi singkat. Dia menghapus embun yang terbentuk di kaca dengan lengan jaket.

"Anda adalah orang yang jujur, ya?"

"Aku?" Levi bertanya balik.

"Ya."

"Naif. Aku ini seorang pembohong," katanya.

Pemuda itu tidak setuju dan malah membela Levi—orang yang baru saja mengatai dirinya sendiri itu. "Eh? Anda tidak terlihat seperti itu. Bagaimana Anda bicara, bertindak, bersikap, semua terasa begitu jujur."

"Aku tidak sedang berbohong, sekarang. Tapi itu tak membuatku menjadi orang yang jujur," katanya. "Kau tidak mengerti. Bocah sepertimu tidak tahu."

"Mengapa Anda menyebut diri Anda sendiri sebagai seorang pembohong?" tanyanya.

"Karena aku pernah jadi penipu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

Si Pemuda menuntut penjelasan, "Bagaimana ceritanya?"

Levi menghela nafas malas, "Lebih panjang dari dua kali dua puluh empat jam."

"Berarti Anda berbohong soal Anda yang suka berbohong! Anda berbohong kalau Anda pernah menipu orang. Anda berbohong kalau Anda tidak jujur."

"Bukankah itu malah membuatku terkesan seperti pembohong?"

"Jadi, Anda mengakui kalau Anda berbohong soal Anda yang suka berbohong?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku ini pembohong? Darimana kau bisa menyimpulkan kalau aku ini berbohong soal aku yang suka berbohong?"

"..."

"Bocah?"

"Tuan, semua kebohongan ini membuat saya pusing," kata pemuda itu sambil mengangkat tangannya—menyerah.

Levi mengangguk membenarkan, "Kau benar."

Pemuda itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Levi yang masih memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela, "Dimana Anda akan turun?"

"Di tempat aku naik tadi."

"Mengapa?"

"Siapa yang tahu?"

"Ingin jalan-jalan?"

"Dengan bus di kota yang aku kenal betul? Tidak."

"Ingin cari udara segar?"

"Apakah bus memiliki udara segar?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng, "Tidak, sih. Jutru kadang tercium bau keringat—walau samar."

Levi menoleh dan menunjuk kaus si Pemuda yang basah, "Heh, Jorok, itu keringatmu."

"_Well_," pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya sendiri dan mendapati kaus di daerah ketiaknya basah—dan bau, tentu saja, "saya habis berlari sejauh delapan kilometer sebelum naik bus ini dan duduk di sebelah Anda."

Levi terdiam mendengarnya. Delapan kilometer? Malam-malam begini? Kurang kerjaan apa, coba? "Untuk apa?"

"Latihan fisik. Kenapa Anda bertanya?"

"Karena kau melakukan hal aneh," jawab Levi.

"Bukankah Anda tak suka mengobrol?"

"Ya. Itu sebabnya aku akan diam."

"..." si Pemuda senyap.

"..." Levi membalas hening.

Tak tahan, pemuda itu angkat bicara lagi, "Anda diam."

"Nah."

"Ini korannya, Tuan. Saya kembalikan," kata pemuda itu sambil mengulurkan koran. Levi yang mengalihkan atensi dari pemandangan di luar jendela yang terhalang tirai rintik air hujan.

"Oh?" perkataan singkatnya mewakili banyak pertanyaan, dan pemuda itu sadar. Si Pemuda mengembangkan senyum ketika Levi menerima kembali korannya.

"Saya turun di pemberhentian selanjutnya," jelas pemuda itu.

Levi mengangguk. Dia kembali membuka lipatan korannya dan mulai membaca. Hm? Sampai mana dia tadi? Oh, ya, sampai hasil pemeriksaan forensik. "Hati-hati di jalan," gumam Levi.

Pemuda itu beranjak dari duduknya, "Apakah Anda akan merindukan saya?"

Levi terdiam sejenak. Memangnya dia dianggap apa sih, oleh pemuda ini? "Kita bahkan baru saling mengenal beberapa menit yang lalu."

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan mencium pipi Levi. "Selamat malam, Tuan Levi."

_What. The. Hell._

Ketika Levi sadar dari keterkejutannya, orang itu sudah menghilang. Levi yang bingung luar biasa pun terpaku di tempat. Siapa orang itu? Kenapa dia dengan kurang ajarnya berani mencium pipinya? Tuhan, Tuhan. Apakah kau benar-benar ada? Levi mulai meragukanmu.

Dia merogoh saku. Orang itu bilang kalau dia kenal Mikasa, kan? Maka Levi akan bertanya pada adiknya. Dicarinya nomor milik Mikasa pada kontak dan ditekannya tombol 'panggil' pada layar sentuh ponselnya.

"Mikasa? Ya, aku sedang di luar. Dengar, tadi aku bertemu dengan seorang pemuda berambut coklat karamel dan bermata hijau lumut. Dia bilang dia kenal denganmu, jadi... ya? Ya. Dia bilang dia baru sembuh dari semacam penyakit saraf atau apalah itu."

Levi terdiam ketika Mikasa mengatakan siapa yang baru saja mencium pipinya.

"Eren Yeager?" Levi menelan ludah, "Pacarmu?"

_Oh, My Lord... _RasanyaLevi ingin tenggelam di segitiga bermuda sekarang juga.

**.**

**.**

INI APAAN SIIIIIH? Dari mulai plot, judul, penokohan, deskripsi, ini sumpah datar banget -_- Tau, lah. Saya udah pasrah #IkutanTenggelemBarengLevi

_**Standard disclaimer applied**_**.**

-**bego**d**e**l**u**x**e**-


End file.
